I Could Really Remember
by koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl
Summary: A remembrance party for everyone. Since Hinata wasn't around and wasn't aware about the party, Shikamaru decides to give a surprise to her. Surprisingly, Naruto offered his house to be the party's venue and was the first one to agree. Read what happens next in this fic! Sorry if this story is lame! Pairings, NaruHina, everybody! What's in Naruto's mind? R&R ;D!


**Author: Hello! Greetings!~ This is my first ever Naruto fic! I hope you'll njoy! If not, sorry. But please review! However, this fic is dedicated to my dear classmate!~ ;D!**

* * *

Again, she was crying. She sat at the tree trunk. She didn't know the main reason why she was crying. At first, she was thinking how close Naruto and Sakura. Then her mind flattered about her relationship with Naruto. After that, she thought to herself that was she jealous. After a few moments, she remembered about her match with her cousin, Neji. A few moments later, she remembered how weak she was compared to her other friends. A few moments after that, her memory showed her while she was fighting with her sister, Hanabi. Then, she saw her father's face which was unhappy. She suddenly remembered that she was lonely. Even now, when she asked everyone to go for a break with her, they'd say they're busy. She felt an ache in her chest. She cried hard.

Suddenly, she heard some footsteps coming towards her. She wiped away her tears and stood up to see the person. Surprisingly, it was ...

"Naruto kun," gasped Hinata. She smiled nervously at the boy in front of her.  
"Oh, hi! Hinata!~" Naruto replied giving Hinata a huge grin. The grin faded as if something clicked in his mind.

"Did you see Sakura, anywhere? She promised me to buy me some ramen if I helped her doing those jobs yesterday!" exclaimed Naruto. He puts his hands on his head and hmphed in an annoyance.  
"I-I'm af-afraid not, Naruto kun. However, I am sure that she's busy. Tha-that's why you can't find her," Hinata replied, keeping the nervous smile on her face.

Naruto puts his hands down. A few kids ran pass both of them. Hinata blushed as she noticed the awkward silence between them and Naruto was staring at her with a smile.

"Hinata!"

Both of them looked at the person calling the nervous girl. Sakura was running towards them.

"There you are! I was searching for you everywhere!" while Naruto was complaining, Sakura continued to talk with Hinata.  
"I need you! Neji said that we're going to need you in this job!" Sakura said while catching her breath.  
"W-what kind of job?" the girl asked back while putting her hands down. Sakura waved in front of her.  
"You'll know!~ Come on! Let's go!"  
"Wait!~ Sakura!~ My ramen!~"

The three of them ran into Naruto's house. Hinata started to feel tired. Sakura was taking them running so fast. Naruto stopped as they've reached inside the dark room.

"Surprise!" everyone came out and startled Hinata. Naruto screamed 'Surprise" right after Sakura did. Hinata just stared everyone confusedly.

"Sorry for not being able to accompany you this few days.."

"W-wha-what's this for?"

"For fun!"

"F-for fun?"

*BONG!*

"What was that for!?" Naruto asked while pressing the place where the bump made by Sakura was placed.  
"It's for a remembrance day for all of us!" said Kiba before blowing and piercing the balloon making everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh."  
"Soo.. What're we waiting for! Come on! Let's party!" shrieked Ino making everyone cheered.

While everyone was having fun, Naruto grabbed Hinata's right hand and dragged her out of the party.  
"Urm.. What is it, N-n-Naruto kun?" she asked, stuttered.

Naruto grabbed her chin and leaned their lips together.

"W-What?"  
"As a thank you for trying to help while I was fighting with Pain. You were willing to save me although you knew that you don't stand a chance with him. Also. Thanks for loving me. I-I-I l-love you."

Again, Naruto leaned in for another kiss. Hinata, at first, didn't know how to react. However, the words clicked her in her mind. She slowly closed her eyes and replied the kiss. Tears rolled down her soft cheek and made her smile. She realized that, from now on, she is no longer alone.  
They broke the kiss after a few moments. Hinata breathed a bit hard, same goes to Naruto. She wiped away her tears and looked at the grinning Naruto.

"Let's go for some ramen! Sakura said there wasn't going to be any ramen in the party," Naruto offered his right hand. Hinata gladly replied the offer by placing her left hand in Naruto's felt warmth spread throughout their bodies. They walked together to the usual place. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's right shoulder. She smiled widely and thought, "Finally, I'm here with you, Naruto! I'm walking beside you! I'm holding hands with you! I love you! I love you too!" Before entering, they both looked up at the sky and noticed a shooting star. Hinata quickly made a wish which made Naruto wondered, what was it. Again. Hinata said in her thoughts, "I wish everything would be much better than before!"

"Oh yeah! Hinata! Did I say to you I love you?"

* * *

**Author: *sweatdropped* Okayy! That's all! R&R! See ya around!;D!**


End file.
